Modern vehicle doors usually consist of a supporting deep drawn so called inner panel, which comprise the entire thickness of the door. An outer panel is bent around the edges of the inner panel and has cement in its bends. The inner panel is deep drawn and it can therefore not be made of high-strength steel. A so called waist rail below the window is welded to the inner panel and it can be located outside of or inside of the window. A side impact guard beam of steel with considerably higher strength than the inner panel is also welded to the inner panel and located close to the outer panel. A comparatively flat trim is fastened on the inner panel. The interior elements of the door, such as window guides and window lifts are located inside the deep inner panel. The end sides of the door consist completely of the end sides of the inner panel and the side of the inner panel adjacent the vehicle interior has only small openings, which makes the mounting of the interior elements difficult.